De Ja Vu
by foxdemoness101
Summary: Serena and Darien are happily living together in Darien's apartment, but now Darien is becoming distant. A new enemy as also appeared, and who are these girls that are with Rini? Why are they here? Is Darien gonna pull the same damn stunt as season 2? Is he cheating on her? read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay guys so this is a collab with my friend since she wanted to write one so please say hi to the theburdturgler. so say hi the burdturgler...

Burdturgler:Hey guys this is my first one! I'm really excited. I hope that you won't be to harsh but as always constructive criticism is welcomed. :) I am a Sailor Moon freak, I cannot count how many times I've placed dibs on Darien. Fun lil fact: Darien's Dub actor is Canadian! Gotta represent! I hope you guys enjoy it!-BurdTurgler

FoxDemoness: Now with that little factoid, on with the story!

Serena's pov:'

Darien was holding me in his arms, a loving embrace. His dark blue eyes met mine.I never got tired of them "I love you Serena, and I will never let you go." His head dipped down and our lips touched..BEEP BEEP BEEP. Iwas jolted awake. I looked over at my clock. 8:00am. I blinked and looked at it again. Oh crap...it's 8:00 am?! I have school in twenty minutes! "ARGGGGGGG." I got out of my warm bed and wasn't able to see. "AH I'M BLIND!" Wait, nope. I just had the blinds drawn. Great now I had to find my way around this unfamiliar room, I had just moved into Darien's apartment last week. I knew that the door was somewhere this way..no just wall. I walked forward and *THUNK*. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwww! My toe! It's gone HELP ME!" I had stubbed my toe...greattttt start to the day Serena. Just then Darien came running obviously woken up by me. Gosh he looked good with bed head. "Serena! Are you alright?!" "Oh Dariennnnnnnnn" I cried "I think im dying!" I said while blubbering. "I highly doubt that meatball head. C'mon get up your going to be late for school, don't you want to graduate? You are in grade 12." " Yea, Darien I know, you yell at me more than my mom does when I get a bad mark on a test. I gotta get going..to school...to learn."... I quickly got dressed, but then I remembered the most important thing. "Wait Darien, what about...?"

"Your lunch, yes here it is, your lucky I made it last night."

"Dawwwwww that's so sweet!"

"Yea, yea get going Serena, see you later I got to get going to."

With a kiss on cheek I was nudged out the door.

Michelle pov:

I'm walking on my way to the art school I teach at since Amara has left town for a week to go and race. The next thing I knew, something runs into me... Just great... hopefully my violin is okay. I look down to see a mop of blonde hair on my stomach.

"Serena?" I said, looking at the blonde oddly.

"OMG, I'm soooo sorry Michelle, but why are you walking?"

"Well, first... Get off me." She scrambled off my lap. " second, Amara has to race, so she wasn't able to drive me, and third, you have fifteen more minutes to get to school"

I watched as Serena rushed to get to school

. 'Some things will never change' i thought, as I straightened my skirt, and continued on my way.

Serena's pov: uhhhhh, I'm late and I ran over Michelle, I hope she isn't too mad with me. I will just have to beg for forgiveness later. Just as I was running into class the bell rang. "OH YEA NOT LATE, WOO !" I yelled, everyone just turned and stared, I could feel my cheeks get hot so I just slumped into my seat and tried to understand the equation on the board, uh I hate math. Why couldn't Amy be in this class? Or Lita or Mina? I'm all alone. I couldn't wait to talk about my date night tonight with Darien! Eeeep I'm so excited! They will all be so jealous. Haha.

Math class trudged on for the next hour and then thankfully the bell rang. I flew out of class and met with Lita, Mina and Amy. "Hey, I just survived math class, I think I deserve a medal. Oh and guess what?"

"What is it Serena?" Asked Amy "Is the Candy store having another sale?"

"No" I scowled, but then remembered what I was originally going to tell them. "I have a DATE with Darien tonight, you guys jealous? Rae better be!"

"Oh Serena..." started Lita.

" Anyway I'm super excited and it's the first time in forever that he hasn't cancelled our date night."

Just then I could hear Alison Krauss sing " The smile on your face let's me know that you need me...the truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me."

"Oh that's Darien's ring tone! I bet he's calling to say how much he loves me!"

I got my cellphone from my pocket and answered it.

"HELLOOOOOOOO Darien!" I sang

"Uh, hey Serena" replied Darien, I could feel that something was off, but I didn't know what.

"Darien? Is something wrong? What happened? Are you out of food?!"

" No, it's not that" He took a deep breath. "I'm really busy and I won't be able to make it to our date night tonight, I'm sorry Serena."

"B...b..but Darien...why?!" I was starting to cry

"Just listen, I'm really sorry, I've got to go, bye Serena."

All I heard next was silence. I hung up. And I couldn't stop them, I couldn't stop the crying.

The girls all came over and all I could do was cry.

Darien's POV: I hung up my phone and put it down. "I'm making my girlfriend cry...why is this happening again?!" I put my face in my hands " This just can't be happening."

Little did he realize he was being watched...

? Pov:

'Oh no... this is terrible! I must report back to the leader!

I jumped off the balcony before Darien could even see me.. I ran until I got to the Arcade in which there sat my leader.

"What do you have to report." she said, her eyes peeking out from her sunglasses.

"It is too late, HE has already infiltrated his mind, thinking that he could put her in danger. It has already started... The future is already being altered." I said, looking around to make sure nobody was listening to our conversation.

"There is no choice... We must call the others and make sure nothing changes" She said as she pulled out her communicator.

"Agreed" I said as our drinks came.

Hotaru's Pov:

I could feel it. The vast amount of dark energy approaching and it was approaching fast. I must tell Michelle, Trista and Amara. I started to get up, but I fell back down it already know that it has something to do with my dream

FlashBack O.o

I was walking in a meadow, with nothing around me.

"HOTARU!" someone screamed.

I turned around to see Rini behind me, looking like she was disappearing when I was evil, I tried running to her but she was going farther and farther away from me.

"RINI!" I screamed, trying to reach out to her..

She was reaching out to me, but she soon hit someone. I tried to see their face but they were too far away from me. The person held her tightly to themselves as she was trying to get away from them but she was too weak to fight the person.

"She will not be born!" The person spoke in a masculine voice, sending a lightning bolt through me and one through Rini.

We both screamed in pain

End of Flashback

Darien's POV: Serena hadn't talked to me all night, avoided me like the plague. I guess I deserved that. But I was protecting her..from me. This feels like mission impossible. I laid down and after a few hours drifted off into a restless sleep.

I looked at Serena, she was glowing, so beautiful. My eyes drifted bulge beneath her waist. A baby, our baby... six months had passed and she was at full term. Suddenly she doubled over in pain, she was bleeding, there was a pool of blood at her feet. I ran to her "SERENA!" "Darien..save...the baby." Her eyes closed "Serena! wake up SERENA!." No.. no no, she and the baby were dead..NO.

"AH!" I Woke with a start, sweat on my brow, the same nightmare, every night.

-End of Chapter-

A/N: so that's the first part, so review follow and you know the rest. please go easy on this story being as it is in fact, the burdturgler's first fic. and as you know if you are in fact a hater, then haters gonna hate so until next time!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: Heey guys so We are back and we have finished yet another chapter for ya... enjoy)

Trista Pov:

I just got home from teaching computers class for the advanced students, when Hotaru rushed into me.

" Are Michelle and Amara with you" She asked, looking frantically.

I shook my head no as she dragged me back into the house. I started making tea for the two of us, since Hotaru was bu a nervous wreck.

" What's going on Hotaru?" I asked, taking a sip of my tea.

Hotaru looked at me and closed the curtains before turning towards me.

"We have a new enemy." Hotaru said.

I looked at her hoping it was a joke. Her eyes told me she was dead serious.

"It is true, and he is after Rini too. I think she is going to come back" Hotaru said.

" wouldn't she have shown her face?" I asked.

"I don't know but we better look for her!" Hotaru said.

I nodded and we headed out the door to find her.

Serena's POV:

_I will not talk to Darien. I will not talk to Darien. Two can play at whatever game he's playing. _I tiptoed to the kitchen and saw him eating breakfast. _I will NOT talk to Darien, C'mon Serena just get out that door. _Head held high, I walked out the door and slammed it shut. "There, that should get my point across." It will be nice to see the girls today. I need to get away from the whole male species. As soon as I stepped out of the apartment building, it was like the world had changed. In the apartment it was dark and dreary, outside, it was sunny and warm. The perfect day.

I started making my way to Rae's, just enjoying my own thoughts and the sun on my face. I was remembering a time when the Moon Kingdom was in harmony and Prince Darien and Princess Serena didn't have a care in the universe. I was so far into my daydream, that I didn't notice a group of girls playing on the side walk.

My foot got caught and I lost my balance falling over a pink blob.

"What the.."

The girl turned up and looked at me, recognition in her red eyes.

"Rini?!, is that you?"

No pov:

"Hey Meatball-head, Get off my foot!" Rini said, looking at her with a look that literally said 'tsk tsk'. Serena lets out a huff and got up off the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here, shortstack?! And who are these girls... They look Vaguely... Familiar..." Serena said, with a questionably look on her face.

Serena's POV: With Rini there were eight other girls. I had this weird sense that I'd met them all before. A tall girl(well for her age) approached me. She had dark green hair and striking green eyes. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail and her skirt was almost the same shade of green as her hair. " What's up? You must be Serena, I'm Roxanne."

"Uh, hey"

The next girl's long blonde hair was slightly pulled back and holding it together was a large red bow. Her blue eyes were so familiar. " Hello, I'm Kyra!."

All the other girls came up to me as well, except for one blue haired girl, she was reading a book.

"That's just how Lizzy is, reads all the time, my name is Kimiko." Said the girl with almost flaming red hair.

She continued talking" That one ever there is Miranda." A girl with turquoise blue hair said hi. "Oh and there's Hannah". She had her jet black hair cut into a bob and she had piercing violet eyes. She just smiled, she was more interested in playing with Rini. Miranda was with a girl who had almost white blonde hair. "That's Aimee, you can't separate Miranda from her, they were even born on the same day!" The shortest girl approached me and poked me. She had black hair with green streaks. "Tris." She said quietly. "My name is Tris."

I turned to Rini."Who are these guys? I feel like I just got mobbed!"

No Pov:

Kimiko started to laugh " Wow, you weren't kidding when you said she was slow Rini, I mean it's so obvious."  
" I know right" Rini said, as they started laughing.

Serena let out a huff and tapped her foot impatiently.

"SERENA" a group of people yelled.

Serena turned around to see the scouts running towards her.

" Rini!" Everyone exclaimed, then looked at the group of girls questionably. They look so familiar but none of them could place their finger on it. Hannah looked up and when she saw Hotaru, her eyes lit up.

" MOM!" Hannah squealed excitedly, running towards Hotaru to give her a hug.

They scouts looked shocked and turn towards Hotaru who was hugging the girl awkwardly.

"Guess the fun's over eh Miranda?" Aimee said, looking at Miranda with loving eyes.

"I believe so." Miranda said, nodding her head.

"Well, now that Hannah has just showed, we are your daughter's from the future and are also the mini scouts" Trista said, grabbing hold of Hannah's hand.

The girls waited their mothers reactions to this news.

Serena fell back with laughter." MINI SCOUTS? BWAHAHAHAHA! What a stupid name!"

Rae pulled her back up then punched her in the arm. "Serena, seriously, they are telling the truth."

"And besides, we are known as the Neo Sailor scouts, but since you guys are the first scouts here, we are the mini scouts... Plus we can whoop ya Serena!" Elizabeth stated, looking up from her book.

Amy went up to all of them " So who is whos, other than you of course, that calculus book was a favourite of mine!."

Rini took a big mouthful of air "Aimee is Amara's, Miranda is Michelles, Hannah is Hotaru's obviously, Roxie is Lita's, Kimiko is Raye's, Elizabeth is Amy's, Kyra is Mina and Tris is Trista's" Rini then took a giant gasp afterwards.

Everyone just stared at eachother, Amy was the first to talk "The likeness is remarkable."

"So Roxie." Started Lita. "What does my husband look like?"

"I bet he reminds you of one of your old boyfriends." Rae said with a smirk.

"Umm... He umm... has shoulder length red hair, tall and muscular, and he has violet eyes... WAIT! we're getting off topic!" Roxie exclaimed.

The neo scouts nodded their heads in agreement, as they each rolled their eyes at the older scouts.

"Does it have to do with my dream?" Hotaru asked, looking at Rini for an explanation. Rini nodded her head.

"Yes, we have a new enemy coming.." Rini started. They all gasp. " His name is Raiden, and he is dangerous, he is trying to make sure Rini will not be born...ever!" Hannah exclaimed, wrapping Rini into a giant bear hug.

Serena POV: _Never born? She can be a bit of a brat sometimes, but she's my daughter, and, well, I love her. _

"Guys aren't the only who decides when and when not Rini is or isn't born is Darien and I? I mean the only way you could stop it is if you stopped us from...you know...and anyway that's not happening anytime soon."

"However, you will... It's not gonna be stopped. He is hoping that she will be out of the way... and there is more... Serena... Rini isn't your first born..." Tris said, looking at the ground.

Serena was completely flabbergasted " How is that possible?! In the future Rini was always the only one and I'd think I know if I were pregnant, thank you."

"This is only a very recent revelation." Said Elizabeth "For the longest time, the future was set, You, Darien, and Rini, and now, it's all fuzzy. But there is another."

"We can all feel it." Said Rini.

"It is possible, if something does happen. Seeing as the future can change at any moment. Which means the number of kids can change drastically" Trista pointed out.

The neo scouts nodded their head in agreement.

" Hence why we came back to the past to make sure that Rini is in fact, born" Miranda exclaimed, holding Amiee's hand tightly.

Serena's POV: My hands seemed to, of their own accord, travel down to my waist. I was protecting someone who wasn't even created...yet. I knew that this was serious, I could see it in all the mini scouts eyes.

"What do we do then?" I asked.

"We should go to Rae's, to talk about this more." Replied Amy.

"Yea, we never know when the Nega Force is watching." Said Lita.

This morning I was excited to go to Rae's and talk to the girls, now...I'm just scared. I can't let anyone know, I'm the leader, I need to be brave. But I must protect my future...my daughter.

No pov:

The girls quickly ran to the temple to talk about these issues in private. They went into Rae's room and closed the door.

"Okay, so what do we do to help with making sure that Rini is born." Trista said, pacing across the room.

Each of the older scouts looked at each other and knew they had no idea what to do.

"What we need to do is make a plan to catch Raiden before he does anymore damage to Serena or Darien" Elizabeth said, looking at Trista.

"Does anyone know where he is?" Asked Amy

"Well not exactly." Said Elizabeth. "But I'm working on that part."

Serena's POV: I could hear them talking in the background, but I wasn't listening. _I shouldn't be this worried, the scouts always figure something out, and now they have the help of the Mini Scouts. _My thoughts drifted to Darien. _I shouldn't have been so hard on him, but what IS going on with him? He doesn't seem too eager to share his thoughts. You need to talk to him Serena, find out what's going on. _

I could hear someone calling me.

"Serenaaaaa, hey meatball head?" I looked around to face everyone

"Hm? What?"

"There she goes again, always daydreaming." Rae taunted.

"She's deep in thought, something must be bothering her, it's written on her face.." Hannah said, pointing out the look on her face.

The neo scouts nodded in comprehension. The scouts, however, were surprised at the fact that a girl at that age can be so smart.

"It is quite obvious that she is having something going on, you can see it in her eyes. Darien has already been acting bizarre has he not?" Amiee pointed out, with her arm around Miranda's shoulder.

The neo scouts nodded again, looking at Amiee.

" We must make sure that he knows this." Miranda explained.

I had heard this. "No, let me do it. Rini is our daughter and whoever it is, is our future child so I should do it."

The neo scouts all nodded their agreement. " Good Idea Serena." said Mina "And we are all here for you."

"Thanks guys." They always had my back. I looked at my cell's clock 4:00pm. "Guys, Darien is going to be home soon, so I guess I should be there. See you, and thanks for everything.

I spent the walk home trying to decide what to say and to get brave. I was going to need bravery. All too soon I was at the apartment and I knew Darien was home, his motorcycle was parked. I climbed up the stairs, got out my key, turned the handle and walked in.

"Darien? I think we need to talk."

-End of Chapter-


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: Hey guys we're back with chapter three! Just wanted to say thank-you for liking this so far, and hope you enjoy! peace!)

Chapter 3

Serena's POV: _Darien didn't answer. Is he even here? _I walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Darien walked and stopped when he saw me. "Darien? Can we talk?"

"Oh, so now you talk to me."

"Darien don't go there, I'm serious, there is something going on."

He sat beside me on the couch, our hands almost touched...but they didn't.

"Well first of all Rini came back from the future, and she brought the Mini Scouts with her."

"Mini Scouts?" he asked

"Yea, all of our daughters from the future, they are a group, just like we are." I paused. Maybe I didn't have to tell him. _Yes you do, and you know it. _ I took a steadying breath. "They have found a new enemy."

Darien looked at me quizzically. "Don't they always find a new enemy?"

"Yes, but this one is different. His name is Raiden and..."

"What is it, Serena?"

"He doesn't want Rini born, at all."

Darien stared for a second, then looked away. He slowly got up. I grabbed his arm.

"Darien SAY something!" he just looked down. "PLEASE?!" I was so desperate, the words flowed from my mouth. "I don't know what's going on with you,Darien, but you are ignoring me! You don't talk to me and when was the last time we had a date huh? You and I are supposed to be married in the future and have children!." The last word I screamed out with tears, I couldn't stop crying. "I'm not sure how you feel anymore. Is this your way of saying that you want to..to break up?" He opened his mouth like he was going to say something but I stopped him. "I love you Darien, but if this is the way your going to be then...then I will leave."

I turned and was determined to walk out, but he grabbed me a pulled me back.

"Let me go."

"I can't, not before I explain."

My mouth fell open. "Your...actually going to explain what's going on?"

He let a breath out. "I think it's relevant." He explained the dream he was having. My heart broke for him and suddenly I couldn't remember why I was mad in the first place. When he was finished he looked at me, he looked...defeated. I caressed his face.

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You are the most important person in the world to me and I couldn't bear it if I lost you. I have to keep you safe no matter what, even if it's from me."

I looked in his eyes.

"I wish you had told me that this was happening..again." I smiled "But that doesn't matter now, We can get through anything together."

Darien put his hands on my shoulders. "So, are we ok now?"

"Yea, we're ok."

His hands cupped my face and he brought his lips to mine. When they touched, it was like electricity was coursing through my veins to every part of my body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my hands made it to his hair. His hands had dropped to my waist and he was holding me against him. I hoped that he would never let me go. When he pulled away we were both breathless. His blue eyes peered into mine and he asked the question that was on both of our minds.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he whispered

"I'm only sure of one thing, that I'm scandalously in love with you."

His mouth captured mine again and I was transported.

We stumbled along, eventually making our way to his room. He held me up against his beige walls, his arms on either side of me.

He shrugged out of his jacket and guided me towards his bed, but I tripped over his foot and we both fell down laughing. He landed on top of me and I put my mouth to his...

With Raiden (O.o oooh crap!) no pov:

Raiden was looking through his crystal ball with a sickening smile on his pale lips, as he saw that his plan was working perfectly, as he watched Serena and Darien. (A/N: SICKO!)(The burdturgler: agreed!) . He turned to his two faithful followers, The Sailor Scouts of Darkness.

"My plan is working perfectly, girls. Soon phase two will begin, and then... CRYSTAL TOKYO WILL BE OURS!" he yells, laughing maniacally. The two Scouts started laughing as well.

" We are here to serve you, our dark king." They said, as they hung over his shoulders, caressing him lovingly. He leaned into their touch and continue to watch the pair.

Serena's POV: I'm warm, safe. And I'm awake apparently. My eyes fluttered open and I was momentarily frightened. Then I smiled. Darien, I was waking up in Darien's bed! His black hair was messed and in his face and he had slow even breaths. _I'm surprised I woke up before him...I can sleep forever. _Not wanting to wake him, I slowly got out of bed and was instantly chilled. He had been like a heater. Then I realized what I was wearing...nothing. _ok step one...find underwear. _Good thing it was close by, I also found Darien's shirt and put that on too, it fit almost like a dress. I made my way to the kitchen. _Man am I hungry._ When I got to the kitchen I checked the clock 9:30 am. _Already late for school, should I go? Nawwww I'd just disturb everyone. There my mind is made. Now what am I going to make for breakfast? _I looked through the kitchen for awhile and then decidedly on a nutella sandwich. Just as I was done taking a huge mouthful of it, Darien walked in. I swallowed quickly,went up to him and put my hands around his waist. "Good Morning Darien." I said with a smile. He smiled back. _I love it when you smile Darien. _"Good morning." he said and kissed me softly. As he was trying to breakaway, I held him to me and the kiss lasted a good minute. When the kissed finally ended he look at me and smiled.

"That was...chocolatey."

"Hahahaha, yes I happen to be that way in the morning."

"You do realize that you are over and hour late for school."

I huffed. " Party Pooper, I slept in because I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Hm." he said. "I wonder why."

(TIME PASSES)

" Alright Serena, have a good day." He said while nudging me out the door. He leaned into my ear and whispered "I love you." I couldn't help the huge grin that came across my face.

"I can't believe your seriously making me go to school, and...I love you too." We both smiled and I was out the door.

Raiden pov:

I watched as Serena went off to school, since I knew it was going accorded to plan. I turn to my minions, as they waited for my signal. We just had to wait for Serena to leave the perimeter, then we strike. When she had turned around the corner, I sent out the girls jump down from the trees to the appartment. I waited a half hour and they came out with a person with a bag over their head.

"excellent... LETS GO!" I barked, and led them through the trees...

Mina's Pov:

Where is Serena?! She's an hour late! Amy, Lita and I are waiting for Serena so we can go out to lunch, since we all have a spare next period.

""Where is Serena? She never misses lunch!" Lita exclaimed, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Lita, she might had had something important come up."Amy said, not looking up from her book.

Just as Amy had predicted, there came Serena, Running... right... towards... ME?!

CRASH!

I let out a groan as I hit the ground, with Serena on my stomach.

"Get...off.. " I said, pushing her off me.

Serena's POV: _ok, ow . that hurt._ I looked and saw Mina under me. She pushed me off and we both got up. I looked at her and smiled. Rae just stared.

"Serena, there must be something up with you, normally you would crying or saying that you had broke something." Rae eyed me suspiciously.

"So, what DID happen with Darien last night hm?"

_I am so not going to tell them exactly what happened. But, I have to say something._

"We..uh talked, worked things out. Guys, he's having dreams again."

No pov:

"This is just like the neo scouts had said, I mean, didn't they say that Raiden has already gotten to Darien..." Lita pointed out.

"That is true, I mean, it does explain what is going on with him..." Rae said, helping Mina up.

Lita and Amy helped Serena up, almost throwing them off balance. They all heard the sound of heels clacking towards them.

"We may have a problem." The calm voice of Trista said.

They all turned towards the older women, with a curious look on their faces.

" Meet us at mine, hotaru, Amara and Michelle's house after school..." She said, walking away.

Everyone looked at eachother. They were all thinking the same thing, but Amy was the one to voice it.

" I wonder what's wrong." She said" It must be something super serious." Said Mina"You know what I'm wondering guys?" Serena asked. " if she has snacks or not! I'm starved."

" oh Serena". They all said in unison.

"What?" Serena said.

" Serena , you're just so.. You." Replied Rae with a smile.

They all walked off to school forgetting for a moment, all their worries.


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N: Hey guys finally got it done, you know the disclaimer and what to do by now so we hope you enjoy.

Burd Turgler: Im excited about this chapter, hope you like it!

FoxDemoness101: Okay Lets Begin!)

Raiden Pov:

Phase one of my plan complete, now for phase two. I thought, tapping my fingers against each other evilly.

"Sailor Alouqua! Sailor Hecate! "I called, wanting to finish the plan as soon as possible.

Two beams of light showed up, indicating that his Scouts of Darkness, and loyal followers, are here and ready to serve him. He smiled knowing that they would follow him to the ends of the universe.

"You called Master Raiden?" Sailor Alouqua said seductively.

She started strutting to me slowly, her long Amaranth hair swinging with her hips. She was always my favorite of the two.

"Yes, it's time to start Phase 2!" I said, as Hecate came closer, glaring at her sister.

"We will not fail you Master Raiden" Sailor Hecate said, gesturing to her sister to leave with her.

As they left, I turned to the cell beside me, holding our prisoner.

"Soon my plan will succeed, and then Crystal Tokyo will be MINE!" I said to the man, as I removed his blindfold.

Trois weeks later...

No pov

Serena sat in her room, staring at the wall, her eyes red and puffy from previously cried tears. She hasn't even noticed when the other scouts walked in, but she heard parts of their conversation. " ..I'm sure we'll find him... He strong, he can get through anything, yea but can she? ... Damn negaverse."

She just couldn't take it anymore, she got up, on the verge of more tears, and turned to all of them. " It's been three weeks since Darien disappeared and we have not heard a thing, I know we are the scouts but I don't know if I can do this. If we don't find him.. " Serena had to take a breath to hold back tears." If we don't .." She couldn't continue.

Just as she was going to burst into tears a sudden wave of nausea hit her, sending her running into the bathroom, where she violently threw up.

After all she could do was hug her knees and cry.

Sailor Hecate Pov:

Looks like our plan is going as proceed, as I smirked. At the moment Alouqua and I were hiding in a tree outside the bathroom window.

"Looks like Raiden's plan is working perfectly sister dearest." I said, looking back at her.

"Of course it is, he never fails" She said, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

I glared at her. I will admit that I am very envious of my twin. She has the long Amaranth hair, the deep rich Lust red eyes, and slightly tanned skin. She was also Raiden's favorite. While I had the reddish-blackish hair, dull Byzantium eyes, and very pale skin. I am hoping that Raiden will choose me as his queen instead of her.

Hannah Pov:

A sudden jolt went through my spine.

"Guys! I feel a dark aura coming from outside." I said, looking towards the door.

No pov: Serena couldn't believe that she had gotten sick... Again. Mina and Amy were helping to pick her up, when she heard a lot of shouting. " what's going on?" She wondered allowed.

They saw as soon as they walked back into Serena's room.

When they walked in they saw two sailor scouts standing in front of the window. One had long Amaranth hair, red eyes, and tanned skin. Her sailor scout outfit consists of a dark pink skirt, black ribbons with a dark pink pendant on the front bow, and dark pink knee high, high heeled boots.

The other had blackish-reddish shoulder length hair, deep Byzantium eyes, and pale skin. Her scout outfit consists of a dark red skirt, a black ribbon on the front with a dark red pendant on the front and a scarlet ribbon on her backside, and dark red 2 inch stiletto heels.

"Well, well, well… look who we got here, sister…" It's the neo sailor brats… said the Byzantium eyes said, a sickening sweet smirk.

"How are you holding up Small Lady?" The red eyed one asked mockingly, letting a snicker out.

Serena turned to Rini. "You know these people?"

Rini didn't bother with a reply. " The scouts of darkness, what are you doing here? Go, now."

"Now, that's no way to treat us is it?" Said the red one.

" honestly, it's like you never want to see your dear daddy again." Said the pink one with a snicker.

Serena was furious. She glared at them. " WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM? GIVE HIM BACK!" The scouts of darkness just smiled.

" oh don't worry you'll get him back."

"We just came to check on the... Situation." They both winked at Serena and as soon as they came they left.

Miranda Pov:

Why are they here? And what do the mean on "checking the situation" I thought looking around at everyone's faces. Hannah looked around, contemplating on what they were talking about, Serena looked like she was going to be sick, Rini looked obviously furious, while everyone else has a look that screamed confusion.

"They better not hurt a hair on Dad's head, or I'll rip them to pieces" Rina growled, as Tris rubbed her shoulder, attempting to console her.

I looked over o where Serena was standing, as she raced to the bathroom. My eyes widen as I realized what they meant.

Serena POV: I felt weak, tired and all I could taste was throw up...fantastic. I leaned my head against the toilet, too tired to get up. Miranda knocked on the door.

" Hey, can I come in?"

I looked up at her. " Honestly, I don't think it really matters."

Miranda just started asking a flurry of questions.

" When did you start getting sick?"

" A few days ago." I replied

" Have other parts of your body been changing?" I just stared at her " How did you?..."

She looked at me her gaze unwavering. " I'm 99% sure I know what's wrong with you, c'mon we are going to the drug store." And with that she pulled me to my feet and we all left to the drug store.

Raiden Pov:

I watched as the man squirmed under my intense gaze. I smirked at him and plucked a strand of hair. _Now I can complete Phase 3, Crystal Tokyo will be mine!_ I thought as I laughed maniacally.


End file.
